


Captains Don't Like Chili

by IrisPerea2004



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, New Mexico Culture, Northern New Mexico Culture, Reader has a crush on Spock, Reader-Insert, pointy eared life ruiners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisPerea2004/pseuds/IrisPerea2004
Summary: Especially in stew.Reader is from New Mexico, and while on shore leave, offers to make a dish she often had as a child.The result?Read on.





	Captains Don't Like Chili

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is Kind of based off of me. Yes I would totally do this. :P

It was fun to see the looks on my friends faces when I set the stew before them.

Kirk made a face at the bowl, and I knew he was thinking: _Why did I let her talk me into this_ again?

McCoy gingerly poked at the stew with a spoon. "What is it?"

I grinned a little bit. "I already told you. Green Chili Stew."

"Lassie, quit teasin'" Scotty said, long sufferingly. 

"Tell that to Bones," I heard Nyota retort.

Bones scowled at me. "What about Spock?" he asked. "He's vegetarian."

"As a matter of fact..." I said slowly. "I  _did_ think about that."

I turned away to hide my blush. "I'll be right back."

I was right back, with a bowl of beans and a liberal amount of chili sauce. I set it in front of Spock, and drew away, perhaps a little over quickly. 

"Sit down already so we can eat!" Hiraku grumbled. Chekov elbowed him in the ribs and hissed something in his ear.

Grinning, I sat down and spread my arms wide. 

"Well, my friends," I said. "Dig in!"

Kirk choked on his first bite. "What the hell is in this?!" he spluttered when he got his breath back.

I coughed to disguise the laughter that threatened to overwhelm me. "AHEM! Aherrrrrm! Some mild chili."

"THIS is mild?"

I coughed again.

"Spock, how is your food?" I asked shyly.

He cocked his head toward me. "Some what reminiscent of a food that is enjoyed on Vulcan," he said blandly. "Perhaps milder, however."

McCoy gagged. " _Milder?"_

Spock nodded thoughtfully.

Nyota looked up from her bowl. "It's very good, Y/N," she complimented.

Chekov ate cautiously, his face aflame from the capsaicin. Sulu however, didn't even bat an eyelid. I assumed that he was used to such things, as he had kind of been dragged all over Asia in his youth, and certain of those people make concotions that would make even a seasoned chili eater flinch.

Scotty noisily slurped his water. "I'll say this for ya, lassie," he said. "Ya sure know how to make a gud soup!"

I thanked him graciously, but watched Spock as he ate, as delicately as a cat. 

I shook myself mentally.

 _It's rude to stare,_ I chided myself, and refocused myself of the bowl in front of me.


End file.
